The disclosure relates to a method for providing a coating on deep-fry products, such as fried potato chips, where the deep-fry products are dipped and where a layer of aqueous flour batter is applied to the deep-fry products.
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,741 and is generally applied in the industry these days. Non-coated deep-fry products relatively rapidly lose the crispness which makes them so popular, and instead become soft, tough and sticky. This is due to migration of moisture from the inside of the deep-fry product into the dry, crispy crust. Coated deep-fry products have a clearly better crispness after frying, which can be maintained longer.
What is meant by deep-fry products, are potato products, such as fried potato chips, or the like, such as potato slices. Other deep-fry products can be provided with a coating, such as deep-fry snacks and the like. In particular, the disclosure relates to pre-fried deep-fry products. In an industrial process, such products are pre-fried in a frying oven in hot fat or oil, and can be finish-fried, for example, at home or in a catering establishment to a consumable product. This finish-frying can be done by deep-frying, but, in some cases, it is also possible to finish-fry the products in a hot air oven or even in a microwave oven, depending on the nature and composition of the product and the coating. Preparation of potato products will be described further. However, the invention also relates to the preparation of deep-fry products not related to potatoes.
The preparation of fried potato chips is substantially as follows: potatoes are peeled and divided into segments such as slices, sticks, or the like. After sorting, during which segments with a deviant color or shape are removed, the segments are blanched. Subsequently, coloring agents such as reducing sugars, agents for preventing greying (such as sodium pyrophosphate) and flavoring substances (salt) are added. After this xe2x80x9cdip-stepxe2x80x9d, the segments are dried, before the aqueous flour batter is applied to the deep-fry products. This application can be done in several manners. The batter can be sprayed in an aqueous form onto the segments, or the batter is contained in a bath, through which the segments can be passed. The batter is an aqueous flour batter, of for instance rice flour or wheat flour, and usually further contains starch, dextrin, laved agents and salt. The batter forms a very crispy crust around the potato. Because of this coating, the chips cool less rapidly. The holding time after finish-frying (during which the chips are often kept warm under a heat lamp) can thereby be considerably improved, so that chips, instead of about 3-5 minutes, can stay crispy for as long as 10-20 minutes.
For compositions of batter, reference is made to patent specifications EP-A-0,499,684, WO-A-097,42827 and EP-A-0,899,902. The processes described there all include a step where the segments are dried before the batter is applied. This step is considered necessary for a good adhesion of the batter to the segment. The drying of the blanched segments generally takes place by transporting them via a belt dryer to a batter bath, i.e. a place where the batter is applied.
A drawback of the current processing of batter is that, because of its adhesive action, it not only sticks to the surface of the potato segment, but also makes the segments cake together. In process, problems are experienced with caked-together segments, such as during the pre-frying, are fried together into one mass, such a mass leads to loss in production and quality.
Solutions to this problem have been sought in different directions. For instance, agents are added to the batter for reducing the effect of agglomeration. Many of the publications mentioned appear to claim that the newly developed batter does not have this effect of caking together, or, at least, to a reduced extent. In practice, however, it appears that it is still necessary to take additional measures to prevent caking together of the segments. Such measures include, in particular, installing a conveyor belt on which the segments are brought in a single layer (such as a singling belt), where, by means of air, excess batter is blown off the segments (also called an air knife). The batter that is blown off can be re-used by applying a recovering system. Additionally, the chips can be initially fried for 10-15 seconds in a first deep-fry oven to harden the batter, and then placed on a vibrator to separate the chips. The chips are then fried again in a second deep-fry oven.
Such measures are disadvantageous to the efficiency of the process. Moreover, installing such a vibrator and second frying oven in an existing production line involves very high costs. Additionally, this extra step entails a loss of capacity. Investments, loss of capacity, additional work and the cost of the batter itself thus lead to a considerable increase of the cost of the product to consumers.
The process of the present disclosure avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks and provides a method where a layer of batter can be applied to the segments. This method is considerably less expensive, more efficient, and without the problems of agglomeration as the methods described above.
This object is achieved with a method of the type mentioned above, wherein the deep-fry products, before dry, are contacted with a dipping solution, to which a flour batter has been added in a suspension. When applying the method, it appears that, despite the fact that the batter can adhere to a much lesser extent to the potato segment, this adhesion is sufficient to form a coating which is advantageous to the taste and the crispness of the deep-fry product, and whose holding is still considerably better than when no coating has been applied. In an experiment, 100% of the deep-fried chips passed a xe2x80x9cbreak testxe2x80x9d. In fast food restaurants, the break test is a standard for the crispness. After a certain amount of time, sticks of chips should still break for a large part, for instance after having been kept under a heat lamp for 10 minutes. Surprisingly, the adhesive action between the individual segments is largely lost. By applying the present method expensive additional measures such as the extra batter bath, the air knife, the singling belt, the vibrator and the second deep-fry oven, are not necessary. It is sufficient to add the batter in an exiting production press, in the step before the drying.
Incidentally, it is noted, that from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,302,410 and 5,393,552 it is known per se, in the dipping step, to add additives which comprise a hydrolysis starch such as a (malto)dextrin. However, this method cannot be compared to what is meant here, which is, adding a batter. Although this batter also contains dextrin, it comprises in particular flour products, so that the batter forms a separate, crispy layer on the surface of the potato. In the above-mentioned US-publications dexter is rather used to achieve, in combination with a specific acidity a sloughing effect, so that the structure of the potato surface itself is changed without a separate crispy layer being formed therearound. Such a specific acidity is of no importance with a batter.
Applying a coating to the deep-fry products is, according to the method, carried out during the dipping step mentioned earlier. In the industry, this dipping step can for instance take place in a screw balancer, a dipping bath or a so-called flume. The latter is a tube, through which the blanched segments are transported with water. The segments are contacted with a dipping solution, which solution can comprise colorants, agents for preventing greying, and flavorings. In the dipping solution, the batter is added as suspension.
A batter can be successfully applied in a conventional production on, in which, normally, deep-fry products are not provided with a layer of batter. By simply adding the batter to the customary dipping solution, a suspension is formed, from which the deep-fry products still absorb a layer of batter (albeit a relatively small one). Then, the deep-fry products are dried in the customary steps and supplied to a deep-fry oven, after which they are prepared for shipment by cooling and freezing them.